Den Father
by yumisaurous
Summary: Batman is off world for a mission and no one volunteer as 'den mother' for the Team. Alfred volunteers for the role and he can't let someone like Robin stay home alone! So the Team and Roy get to me Robin's Grandfather Agent A! This story has absoulutly no point what so ever just some awesome Alfred because they don't show him much in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Den Father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the awesome Alfred because if I did then I would be a black hole devouring his cookies right now as I type. I do however really want to try one of his cookies though. I also don't own Drake & Josh or Twilight.**

**Hey Yumisaurous here with a little story that Titus and I thought it would be fun to write about the Team's den mother position filled by the one and only bat-butler Alfred! So in this series Alfred is more of a father figure to Bruce, and a Grandpa to Robin. Bruce said the team needs to learn discipline and he told Robin to act professional around the team with Alfred.**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

The Team was spread out throughout the cave.

M'gann was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes from a late dinner that was postponed because of a team bonding activity. Oddly enough, Robin was the only one who did not attend, but Roy did join in the team bonding.

Kid Flash and Connor are watching actual TV instead of static, some show about celebrities underwater. **(The Celebrities Underwater was a thing from the old show Drake & Josh) **

Instead of Wally fighting with Artemis, Roy was doing that job. They were arguing about what type of bow was better, compound or traditional?

Kaldur was in an armchair in the far back corner of the room, reading about the surface world's fantasy books. M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, and Artemis insisted on him reading the Twilight series.

Zatanna and Raquel were also arguing about the Twilight novels.

"TEAM EDWARD!" Zatanna shouted and pointed to her shirt that was adorned with glitters, Edward and Bella in a heart at the center.

"TEAM JACOB!" Raquel screamed back. "Edward is a flaming gay fairy!"

**RECOGNIZED : AGENT A 00, ROBIN B-01**

Both of the girls continued back and forth for a while, they were screaming so loud they didn't hear the automated voice recognize anyone.

"TEAM GUY WHO ALMOST HIT BELLA WITH HIS CAR!" Robin yelled as loud as a 13 year old could.

All the males in the room couldn't help but laugh at Robin's comment, even Kaldur couldn't hold back a few snickers that escaped him.

Zatanna looked Robin up and down, now interested in the 13 year old in a suit.

Robin had been at another Wayne charity event party, dressed up as his usual personal as Richard Jonathan Grayson-Wayne. **(His middle name is John but Titus wanted it to be Jonathan because it's his middle name. And his name will always be compounded as Grayson-Wayne in all my stories.)**

Robin was wearing a dark, dark grey vest, with a dark grey dress shirt. The sleeves were folded up to his elbows; he was wearing a Rolex watch on his wrist. He had on a Ralph Lauren costume tailored black dress pants, and Mark Anthony dress shoes. His shirt was slightly pulled out from where it was tucked under a leather belt with a plain golden buckle. His wardrobe was tied together by a blood red tie, elegantly tucked into his vest; he also had the same red colored suspenders clipped to his pants, but are hanging around his lithe waist instead of on his shoulders. Robin's jacket was slung over his shoulder, his hair was perfectly messed up from the gel that had previously slicked his hair back. Over his eyes, he wore his famous black mirrored sunglasses. Over all you can just say he looked sexy.

"Oh hey Rob, why are you all dressed up?" Wally said zooming over to his best friend, messing up his hair even more.

"Another "undercover mission" with Batman is why I'm all dressed up. I'm here because Bats was called to an off world mission and there's no den mother this week so Agent A will be subbing until Batman comes home." The Boy Wonder said while he loosened his tie that was constricting his breathing.

"Who is this Agent A?" M'gann asked floating in from the kitchen.

By now the entire team has gathered to the sexy looking Boy Wonder, no one noticed the old man in the suit hanging back in the shadows.

"That would be me." Alfred said spooking the team except Robin, his British accent strong and his face deprived of all emotions. A real bat right there, his voice was emotionless even with the accent. His posture perfectly strait, he was able to pick out the slightest muscle movement of the team and read their faces.

"Robin, do not slouch." Alfred said fixing said boy's posture.

"Yes, sir" Robin said voice void of all emotions, but Alfred knows him too well, the butler heard the obvious amusement in his young charge's voice.

"Robin go change into more comfortable attire, I know that you're very uncomfortable in those clothes. Be sure to hang the clothes up."

"Sir yes sir!" Robin shouted as he gave a salute to the retired special agent. A ghost of a smile only Bruce and Richard would catch.

"Now then, my name is confidential, but you may call me Agent A. I may be old, but I have raised both Batman and Robin, so do not underestimate me." The man with the British accent warned and he heard his young master running down the hall.

"Don't run inside, there are expensive things at home and in here young sir."

"Sorry Grandpa. Could you make some cookies, I'm a bit hungry." Robin said his stomach already grumbling.

"Of course, please show me the kitchen."

"Oh, it's right this way" M'gann said flying towards her favorite room in the cave.

When they arrived to the kitchen, Agent A immediately pulls out the ingredients he needs to make is amazing cookies.

Within 30 minutes the cookies are in the oven cooking. Robin and Wally were licking the spoons as all the other members were watching the cookies bake, the sweet aroma drifts back and forth, licking at their senses.

To kill the time the team asked Agent A questions.

"So are you Batman's dad? Robin's Grandpa?" Raquel asked, unsure if she said that right.

"I am not Batman's father but his legal guardian, same with Robin but he is as an adopted grandson."

"Robin, dude you live with Batman!?" Rocket turned to the small ninja on the table with chocolate stains on his face.

"Yup! I've lived with Batman a little bit longer that I've been Robin. It's really not that bad as you think. I mean you guys don't know Batman like me or A but it's a pretty sweet life."

"How can you deal with Batman's closed off personality?" M'gann asked, it truly is a wonder how someone like Robin lives with someone like Batman.

"He's not closed off, well I can read him like a book and we learn to communicate without talking on the field so we do talk just not by using words. The only time we talk out in the field is when we're exchanging info on bad guys to the police or shouting a warning. Maybe we'll have a conversation on the field to distract the people we're fighting against."

"But what's it like at home?" Superboy asked, he never once knew what's it's like to live with someone you consider a father.

"Bat tries to be at home, but he also has a big day job. I have school and we have those stupid parties we attend for Bruce Wayne as secret body guards."

"Bruce Wayne? The billionaire right? Why do you have to watch him?" Artemis said as she thought about the Wayne scholarship to Gotham Academy.

Agent A raised an eyebrow, "Unsurprising you all don't know, but Bruce Wayne is the biggest funders of the Justice League. He doesn't want the public to know that fact and we send in Batman and Robin to occasionally watch him during these events. An assassination of Mr. Wayne would me we lose a bit more than half our funding."

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming." Artemis breathed

"We keep special eyes on his adopted son Richard as well. Because of Richard, Wayne has stepped up the funding to make sure his son is safe." Agent A said, covered eyes drifted towards Richard.

Artemis thought back to the first day of school, that creepy kid ran up to her and snapped a picture of her. _Did the Justice League just put me on a mission to make sure this kid is safe?_

"Oh I see them all the time on TV! The Richard boy is kinda cute." Zatanna said, earing yups and yeses from the other female members of the team.

Robin was blushing madly now, still to the other members of the Team, minus Wally and Roy, they are clueless as to who is behind the Robin personal.

The timer on the kitchen oven went off and the team gathered around the island table as Alfred pulled the cookies out of the oven. The smell of the cookies made everyone's mouth water, the sweet smell of melting chocolate lulled over their scenes.

"Would anyone like some milk to go with these cookies?" Alfred asked as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk jug, a chorus of yeses followed.

"Robin would you please grab some cups from the pantry?" Robin nodded and reached for the glasses, he was still too short and had to stand of his tippy toes.

"Don't worry Rob, you'll hit puberty soon." Wally said trying and failing to hold in his laughter, the others smiling and snickering. Kaldur, Connor were the only ones to not laugh.

As the Boy Wonder reached for the very last glass his hand slipped and the glass was about to fall on his face, but Alfred saw that coming and caught the glass one inch away from smashing against his grandson's face.

"You should be more careful Master Robin. Lucky for you I saw the glass falling or it would have broken against your face and cut it."

"Hehe, sorry grandpa." Robin said looking sheepish, wishing he could just disappear.

"Now then, dig into my cookies. I hope you all will enjoy them." Alfred said letting Dick get away with one slip up. The team each grabbed a cookie and slowly took a bite from them.

Their eyes widened, and pupils dilated. They just took a little bite of heaven it seems like.

"Oh my god these are the best cookies I have ever tasted!" Rocket yelled inhaling her cookie and reaching for more.

Wally didn't even comment on anything as he grabbed the entire tray of cookies and tried to speed off. Alfred saw that and swiped KF's legs off the ground and saved the tray off cookies before they hit the ground.

The team burst out laughing.

"Are you some sort of Grandpa Bat Ninja?" Wally said trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered dignity.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. But I did tell you that I raised both Batman and Robin by myself."

"Respected." Rocket said, "Remind me to not make him angry."

"You should see his glare. If you thought that Batman's glare was bad you should see Agent A's, his is like 10 times worse." Robin said remembering the first time he saw Alfred's glare, he peed his pants because it got so intense.

"Okay I do not want to see that." Zatanna said, picking up another cookie and munching on it.

"Do you eat these every day?" Connor asked

"Pretty much."

"Lucky." Wally murmured.

**Should I make this a series or a one shot? I'll let you all decide. Read my other story ****The Lives We Changed! ****If you want to PM or comment ideas for this story so I can write more chapters for you guys but my priority is my first story this will be more of a writer's block thing for me.**

Paste your document here...


	2. Sick Little Bird Part 1

**Den Father**

**Sick Little Bird Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… yet…**

**Aww I love all the reviews I got on the first day and I read every single review I get. So here is another chapter for you all. Rocket is with her mentor for the first part. So this chapter Robin is sick from the last mission they were on and Alfred is still 'den mother' so him and the team deal with a sick little birdy. Let the fluffiness smother you all in this story.**

*mind link* _thoughts_

* * *

**| Last Night 10:27 P.M. Golden Gate Bridge**

_ -10 degrees below zero, I'm running on empty, no sleep for a day, yup definitely feeling the aster tonight. _Robin thought as him and the team was facing off Mr. Freeze in the middle of winter. He dodged another ice beam and leaped behind an icicle.

Freeze had created a new ray to freeze and fry whatever he wanted, he wanted to laser off Robin's head for messing with him, and his little super friends as well.

_This would be so much better if Batman was here now giving me instructions._

*Hey Rob, Freeze is one of your rouges! What do we do bird brain?* KF said right before he face planted into a falling icicle.

*Okay everyone, don't do what Kid Idiot just did* Robin said cackling into the mind link.

*Hardy, har. Oh crap my tongue is stuck to the ice! Help me get unstuck!* KF said pulling at his tongue but actually got it stuck worst.

*focus everyone. Robin please, information would be helpful* Aqualad said continuing to fight ice with ice.

*get behind him or above him if possible. Try to crack his helmet* Robin said snapping back into mini Batman mode.

Aqualad nodded to him and they quickly made a plan.

* Artemis please cover us, Superboy, Miss Martian, attack from above, Zatanna help Kid with his… uh, problem. Robin you are with me, the goal is to distract and disarm Freeze*

*Lock and loaded*

*Okay Kaldur!*

*Yeah we're on it*

*Okay, but Wall this might hurt a little*

*Just hurry up*

*Good to go boss man* ~_evil cackle~_

*get to positions and I will give you the go*

The mind link went silent for 10 minutes as the Team got into positions. Aqualad gave Artemis a nod and she sent a smoke arrow at Freeze. That sent off the q for Superboy and Miss Martian to apprehend Freeze. Giving Zatanna enough time to cast a quick spell to melt the ice Kid Flash stuck his tongue to.

*Robin, distract him*

*Yes fearless leader sir!* Robin thought as he cackled out of sight and into the smoke.

"Hey, Popsicle! Look at me! I'm totally tracting!" Robin said as he ran between Freeze legs and shot a grappling hook to loop his legs together.

"Once again, you make me underwhelmed, Boy Wonder." Freeze said as he broke out of the wires.

"Whatever frost breath, you gotta get whelmed. See look I'm so tracting!" The young vigilant said sliding on the ice wrapped in his cape.

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR" Superboy screamed as he jumped strait at Freeze, he backed up and Miss Martian mind tripped him into the snow.

"Ezeerf part retaw ot wons" Zatanna yelled, giving Kid Flash enough time to snag off part of Freeze's ray gun thing. But KF only took the freeze part, not the laser.

In a last ditch effort Freeze shot the wires holding the bridge up, Robin was on the wire Freeze shot at and fell into the river below.

"ROBIN!" Miss Martian, KF, and Artemis yelled.

Aqualad jumped down after the youngest member, he was not fast enough as Robin plunged into the freezing waters below.

The bioship was called and came above Kaldur holding an unconscious little bird in his arms.

Thankfully, Robin's winter suit was water proof but the below freezing temperatures still nearly froze him. They took off his soaking wet cape and wrapped him up in 4 layers of blankets.

The Team and one frozen bird headed back to the mountain.

* * *

**| Now**

Robin was in the medical being patched up and checked, the team sustaining minimum damage.

Superboy and Zatanna stayed behind to clean up and hand over Mr. Freeze to the authorities.

**Recognized Superboy B-04 Zatanna B-08**

"Hey guys, how's Rob holding up?" Zatanna asked, worried about the boy she has a crush on.

"We don't know, Agent A is still checking on him." Artemis said, thinking about the little brat that became like a little brother-brat to her.

"Oh God, I should have seen that happening! I'm a terrible best friend! We were supposed to watch each other's backs!" Wally said vibrating back and forth across the room.

Agent A came out from the med room. No one heard though and was too occupied about Wally's pacing starting to make the carpet smoke.

"Please Wallace, do stop pacing. You will set the carpet on fire and I don't believe Robin has much strength to get himself out alone."

Everyone jumped at the old man's voice, Connor was still amazed on how only the bats could evade his super hearing.

"I have other business to attend so Red Arrow will be in charge once he gets here."

**|Recognized Red Arrow B-06**

Red Arrow arrived at the mountain in uniform with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Have Robin take one pill every 3 hours, start when he is awake." Agent A said giving a small pill bottle to Roy.

"And I wish you all luck trying to give him those pills. I expect to have this place clean when I arrive back tomorrow morning."

"Crap." Roy said, remembering last time he had to give little bats a pill. Dick wouldn't take the pill for 3 hours and had to be held down and forced into him. Roy ended up with a broken arm and concussion, but Wally had a shoe print on the side of his face for 2 hours thanks to his fast healing. Robin, medicine, and shots don't mix very well.

Robin woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous feeling in his stomach and walked out of the med lab.

"Okay Robbie, you need to take this pill."

~CHALLENGE EXCEPTED~

* * *

**This is only part one I will post more to this. Titus is typing these stories because someone had to sprain their wrist on a trampoline and make their best friend type all the stories for her and she is very**

* * *

**Yumi is trying to type with one hand right now and Titus is being a jerk because I keep criticizing him for being a really slow typer. **


	3. Sick Little Bird 2 and Brotherly Bonding

**Den Father**

**Sick Little Bird Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I also don't understand why I have to type disclaimers. Honestly, you all know I don't own Young Justice, and neither do you people, so why write the disclaimers?**

**Whoo hoo! I just came back from Japan Festival and I am so hyper but I know I should be working on my main story.**

* * *

**|CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

Robin immediately paled at the sight of a pill.

_"Crap…"_Roy thought again. _"Dick can take a bullet to his leg, but can't take a stupid pill the size of a Skittle."_

"Wally quick! Grab him!" Roy shouted and Wally tried to grab for the bird but like he always does, he just flies past everyone and vanishes.

"Okay, obviously he's in the vents so Artemis and Zatanna, can you two climb into the vents and try to get him out?" RA said.

"I guess so" Zatanna said unsurely, a panic little bat in the air vents are never a good sign. And everyone knows that if a Bat doesn't want to be found, they won't be found easily or won't go down without a fight.

"This is going to take a while" Artemis complained. Yeah, this will be a very long day for all of them.

"Stay sharp, I'm pretty sure that Rob's got his utility belt on him this time." Wally said rubbing his cheek where Robin kicked him last time they tried to give him pills.

"Can someone run to the infirmary and grab some tranquilizing darts?" Roy said pulling out a tracker from his pocket.

"When did you get the tracker on Robin?" Kaldur asked

"When Robin went missing when he was little Bats put a tracker in his arm, don't mention this to him by the way." Kaldur slowly nodded his head, unsure how to react to this appropriately. Just don't question some things.

"Okay team, move out. Everyone pick a partner and please warn us if you see anything over in the mind-link."

Conner launched Artemis up to an air vent and Zatanna floated herself up there.

**|Three Hours Later**

* * *

It has been three hours since they last saw Robin, he must have done something to block the tracker. The little hacker's tracker dot thing was being turned on and off and jumping around the cave almost like he was warping.

Finally the team gets a break after Conner hears the Boy Wonder sneeze up in the air vents and M'gann uses her telepathy to pull him down kicking and screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He keeps screaming while his limbs flap around trying to get out of Conner's super grip.

"NU! NU! NU! lasă-mă să plec! Eu nu vreau să mor azi!" **(NO! NO! NO! Let me go! I don't want to die today!)** Robin now was about to cry because of the water bottle and pill bottles in his older brother's hand.

Wally, pinning Robin's left arm down, was whispering soothing words to him that weren't much help. Artemis was torn between videoing this or just help her annoying but loving hyperactive little brother out of this, so she just decided to watch the show.

After a 5 minute battle, a tranquilizer and a bloody nose from Wally, Kaldur was able to shove the pill and water in Robin's mouth but were not able to get him to swallow.

**RECOGNIZED: AGENT A 00**

That made Robin swallow, the only thing that can make even Robin eat all his vegetables, was Alfred. Usually he had no idea how the old man could get him to take the pill, in fact he had no memory of taking any pills at the manor. Another mystery he would ask Bruce when he got back.

Alfred thought of everything, he put a sleeping mix to the pills so that when Dick took the pill he would be knocked out for exactly 2 hours, enough time in between to eat and do whatever else he needed to do before taking another pill in an hour. Smart Alfred, nuff said.

Soon Robin stopped trying to fight Conner, Wally and Roy, and started to fight the effects of the pill occasionally swaying side to side.

"Okay, c'mon Robin let's get you to the couch." Roy said trying to pull the bird to his feet.

"Noooo, carry me…" he said back, reaching his arms up to signal he really wanted to be carried.

So Conner stepped forward and pick Robin up bridal style, said bird instantly fell asleep in the elder's embrace, a wad of the older ebony's shirt held in a death grip in Robin's hand. He carried the sleeping teen to the couch and tried to set him down on the couch, but Robin had a death grip of Conner's shirt. So he just sat there on the couch, with a kid sleeping on his lap.

About ten minutes later, Robin's grip loosened enough for Conner to pull his shirt out. Zatanna grabbed a blanket and draped it over the boy, and then she left to help M'gann in the kitchen.

She was with Artemis and Zatanna; the girls were helping to clean up the little mess they made trying to get the water into Robin's mouth. Agent A was in the kitchen cooking his cold curing soup, a gift from God, as Wally would say when he tried Alfred's cooking for the first time. Wally was in the infirmary with Kaldur, Kaldur was helping the younger speedster with his bloody nose. And of course, Roy was on the couch watching TV and watching his youngest brother. His attention was back to his brother when he heard Robin sneeze.

It's about time for Robin to wake up…

And the cycle starts all over again, only not with as much problems with awesome Alfred there.

* * *

**Yeah, this was more of a brotherly bonding chapter than an Alfred story, but the fluffiness is so fluffy I'm gonna die! I know I should be updating my main story but I am drawing a blank right now… **


	4. Climbing, Jumping, and Trouble

**Den Father**

**Climbing, Jumping, Credit Cards and Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Yeah I have no idea where this came from and this is really random…**

**Superman is not a total ass here.**

* * *

*mind link*

Robin had a lot of bad habits like he constantly moves or is constantly climbing and jumping off things, or people.

Currently, Superboy is awkwardly standing with his arms strait out so he looked like a cross, and Robin was swinging from his arms and jumping and flipping off only to catch himself at the very last minute.

"Please Robin, if you are to swing from people at least ask them before you do." Agent A said as he helped Wally with some homework.

"I did Grandpa, and Supey said he doesn't care if I did or not." Robin said as he jumped onto Conner's shoulders.

"Is that normal?" Rocket asked. She was still fairly new to the team to know what was normal and what was not.

"Yup, just be happy that you're not wearing a cape or he'd really be having fun." Wally said over his shoulder.

"He did that once to Batman when he was little and swung from his cape to Superman's cape"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Robin, a little bothered at the fact that Robin would do such a thing to _The Batman._Robin caught on to what Kaldur thought and remembered that Kaldur lived with a king where as he lived with a multibillionaire and was a former circus performer.

"Ha, you should have seen the league's faces when I did that the first time. They thought that I would be thrown halfway around the world."

Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna had horror written across their faces, everyone thought of Batman as a very strict mentor.

Their thoughts were broken as Robin jumped from Conner's arm to the newly installed bars in the main room. They were custom made for Robin's acrobatics.

"Robin, please get down from there before you hurt yourself" M'gann yelled.

"Don't worry Miss M, I'm a professional. See?" He said as he flipped off a bar and launched himself up to another about 6 feet higher up than he was, caught the bar and did 3 backflips off until he jumps off that bar and goes down to another below him and hangs upside down from that.

"I'm perfectly fine." The acrobat said as he waved a hello to everyone below him.

"Yes Robin, we know that you're a professional acrobat." she said, but she still didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" KF asked with a smirk.

"Your face?" Artemis said quickly wiping the stupid smirk off of his stupid face.

"No. and I was going to say that acrobat has the word bat in it." Wally said sticking his tongue out at the replacement archer.

"That's not funny."

"Neither are you"

"Baywatch"

"Blondie"

"Crash Corse"

"Replacement"

"Face Plant"

"At least I don't have an arrow on my boobs"

"At least I don't have an arrow pointed to where my crotch is" she sneered.

"Wow, Mother Nature is strong this month, huh babe?" That's when Wally went too far and was pinned against the wall with an arrow in between his legs. "At least I don't have an arrow where my crotch is supposed to be"

Robin was laughing so hard, he was about to fall off the bar. "Wally meet wall" he said laughing even more, his laugh echoing around in the mountain.

**|Recognized Superman 02**

The Big Blue Boy Scout, or Smurf as Wally and Robin have dubbed him, floated into the main room, right under where the Baby Bat was hanging from. Agent A saw what was about to happen and stepped 3 spots to the left were a vase was sitting.

*Should we warn him of the evil danger that he is under?* Superboy asked, he cared for Superman, but Robin was his little brother and he just had to see what the bird was bound to do. Possibly watch him terrorize Superman by swinging from his cape?

*Don't say anything. You have to see what's going to happen.* Wally said pulling the arrows off his shirt. *someone grab a video camera*

*I have one with me* Rocket said pulling one out of her pocket. *Why do you need one though?*

*To send what will happen to Batman duh* KF said again, his smile turning into a devious one.

*Oh god this can't be good* Zatanna said, backing up behind M'gann.

*Shhhhh! No one tell him anything. I'll buy you all a pizza of your choice later* Robin said silently moving to a higher beam.

*You can't buy us all a pizza, not how Wally eats and then us* Rocket said about to tell Superman about Robin being directly above him

*I'll get you sushi if you want, my dad renewed my credit card. It's impossible to max it out anyway* Robin said trying to bribe her out.

*wait you have a credit card?* Zatanna asked stepping out behind Rocket.

*Yes I do, now Rocket and Zee please step behind Agent A and start filming*

Robin stood up on the beam and fell backward, his hands strait out in front of him. Superman stopped talking when he noticed that all the occupants in the room were looking in his direction, or above him. "BANSEI!" was all her heard when he looked up and saw something fall on his face, panicked took over him and he grabbed whatever was on him and threw it. Agent A grabbed the vase and moved it just before Robin came hurdling his way, right where the vase was, and planted two feet on the wall and launched himself onto Conner's shoulders.

"Please Master Robin do not do that again." Agent A said in a disapproving voice as he set the vase back to its correct place.

"What was that all about?" Artemis said.

Wally and Robin busted out laughing, Wally was laughing so hard that he was tearing up, and Robin was having a hard time hanging on to Conner and not falling off.

"Robin. Wally." Superman hissed, truly he loved the boys, the instant he saw the boys, but they were sometimes the most difficult people in the world. The pranks and games they play get very dangerous and often times someone gets hurt.

Clark new that Batman said that he needed more self-control, and Robin would most likely pull something dangerous to get him in trouble, but he didn't see Rocket capture the entire event on her camera.

"Sorry." Robin said using his big blue eyes on the Man of Steel, who had x-ray vision. _Curse those eyes!_ Clark thought, he knew that if he didn't say that he forgave him then there will be water works, and then he will get an earful of DaddyBat lectures about hurting his little baby.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." He said after a few heart breaking moments of a tearing puppy dog pout from a little angel/devil. Said angel\devil jumped from his clone to his cape and started to use him as a personal jungle gym. After about 10 minutes of that, the Smurf left the mountain.

"Rocket, give me your camera." The Boy Wonder said jumping from his spot of Conner's shoulders.

"Then give me your credit card." She said holding out her hand for the swap.

"Fine. But only food." He pulled out his wallet, you could see the hundred dollar bills he kept in it, and pulled out a gold credit card.

"Whoa, dude, your loaded with cash." She said wide eyed.

"We should take you shopping with us." Artemis added in, seeing their youngest's wealth.

"Na, I don't like shopping that much." He said with a smirk.

"Don't give Wall the credit card. And by the way, don't even think about coping the number down, this money is Batman's." he said, and evil grin on his face from seeing horror that they are spending Batman's money.

"Where does he work? I've seen the stuff you've got and that ain't cheap." Rocket told the bird.

"Can't say, but he's very powerful man."

"So what are you going to do with the video?" Rocket asked the little bird, really what was the little bird supposed to do?

"Bats told Smurf to work on self-control, he really needed to by the way, and so Boy Scout said he was which Bats didn't believe and what's a better way that to catch him in the act. So he told me that if I can prove he was lying about his work on self-control was baloney then he'd get me the newest laptop out there and a new phone."

"Wow, your spoiled you know that?"

"It's the only way we can teach him things." Agent A sighed.

* * *

**I'm so board right now and again I have no idea where this came from and why it's so random.**


	5. Flu Shot

**Den Father**

**Flu Shots.**

**Wow it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. So the end of the first week back from school is over and I was bombarded with pop quizzes my first day of school back. A few things I want to say:**

**The Cut for Bieber is completely stupid! Fucking assholes think that it's funny when it's not and I will tell you from experience that cutting is not the best thing to do and I know that now. I have lost 3 good friends from cutting and please never do it.**

**Watch out for the flu outbreak. Take precautions, wash hands, and if you sneeze or cough, put your face to your sleeve to not spread it. Devan (my brother), his wife that's pregnant is in the hospital because of it and she will be okay just making sure the babies (they are twins and D is flipping out) are okay.**

**Anyway I had my flu shot today and before I had to go and get it I started crying because I didn't want it and had to miss Homestuck club for it! XP**

* * *

**|Gotham City**

**|3:14**

Richard Jonathan Grayson-Wayne, adopted son of multibillionaire Bruce Wayne, ex-circus performer of the Flying Graysons, and secret masked vigilante and protégé to the Batman himself, was kicking and screaming in the limo currently being driven by his faithful butler Alfred to the hospital to get a stupid flu shot.

"Master Richard! Please calm down!" the butler shouted in the front seat. He turned around since he was at a stop light, "This is only a checkup and flu shot." But the young teen just kept screaming.

Alfred sighed contently. Good thing he was used to it, Bruce was almost as bad as Dick but of course he was a lot younger than the boy.

After a few moments of driving with expert knowledge on how to ignore the most annoying things in the world, he began thinking, then he said firmly, "Master Dick, if you do not stop this tantrum at once, then I will not allow you to go out with Miss Canary tonight for patrol!"

That shut him up.

* * *

**|Gotham Memorial Hospital**

**|3:27**

The rest of the trip had been fairly quiet, but poor young Dick still was shaking and his pupil dilated.

_The young master goes up against harden criminals and psychopaths on a daily bases and still can't take a flu shot like a man. Even though he has beaten many men in combat with no scratch on him or come back broken and bleeding. _The old man thought, but he will not complain.

He is a bat.

He is grandpa bat.

Grandpa bat parked the limo and got out of the car. He opened the door for his young charge and gripped his arm tight so he will not run off. Alfred knew that there was a zeta tube transport less than a mile away from where they stand. He gave Robin a glare that said, _if you even think about running away young sir, you will not be patrolling for a good month. You will be a grounded bird. Only school, no team. Understood? _Robin nodded contently. This is one of those moments when you don't mess with Grandpa.

They signed in to the front desk and sat in the waiting room, both of them playing on their phone even though Alfie will never admit. Soon he heard his grandson's name being called.

"Richard Wayne." A nurse called in a monotone **(has anyone ever heard the song monochrome no kiss?)** voice, she had a more obese figure with jelly rolls, a unibrow, red lipstick that did not go to pretty, and her expression was less than friendly.

The two got up and followed the nurse to the correct room. They did all the normal tests, ear light thing, mouth light thing, reflexes, weight, eyes. All passed except for weight, which he noted to change Dick's diet for. _Still underweight, and even all the take out he tends to eat with the Team._

Dr. Leslie Thomkins **(is that how you spell it? Correct me if I'm wrong please and thank you)** came in, and she knew about his other 'job'.

"Hi Dick." She greeted. "So far you seem completely normal, save for the weight though." Dick shrugged. "Last thing we need to do is a flu shot." And there went hell.

Course she knew a head of time that, that would happen and already had help from a certain Kryptonian disguised as a news reporter with stupid glasses.

Clark held down his nephew as Leslie prepped the needle. Alfred just sat and watched the show. The particular room they were in was sound proof and extra security by you know who. So no one can hear the screams of a 13 year old who was trypanophobic **(the fear of needles)**.

After a struggle with the young vigilante, who knew he was that strong? They finally got the needle in him and ejected the stuff in him to make him not sick. Now he is lying down, hyperventilating. Alfred rubbing his back trying to get him back to normal.

"Well that went better than last time."

* * *

**I need more ideas for complete fails that happened to you guys! If anyone can beat mine then I'll make a story in honor of their fail. My fail was when i took the Butterfly Challenge and carved a butterfly into my arm instead of drawing it.**

**I like to believe that this would totally happen. Well i would say that this is a tie in with Chapter 2 but same thing, fear of pills and needles right? and i have both! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you and goodnight! **


	6. 2 Random one-shots

**Den Father**

Wow, hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but midterms and stuff. And I've been a bit lazy. I blame my ADD (if anyone else has it) that they know that the medicine makes you feel kinda weird if that's the right word. So this is super short but I was laughing the entire time in real life when this happened. Yeah these jokes aren't mine at all.

So this chapter has not much to do with Alfred as i thought it would but really I didn't want to make a new story just for this so this option is easier (yes I'm being lazy)

* * *

Robin and Wally were in the kitchen of their base, discussing cake and math problems. Very important business right there.

"Okay Rob, if you have 10 cakes and I take 2 away, how many do you have left?" Wally asked the young ebony.

"If they aren't Agent A's cakes then you can have them all." The Boy Wonder waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay well then, if you had 10 of A's cakes and I take 2 away how many would you have left?" the ginger said again. Seriously, his little brother could be a bit stubborn when it came to some of the smallest things.

"I would have 10." He stated flatly.

"What? No. Why?"

"I would beat you down to the ground if it was Al's cakes." He smirked.

"Never mind," said the older of the two. "Fine, let me restate it. If you have 10 of Al's cakes, and I forcibly take 2 away, then what do you have left?"

"10 cakes and a dead body."

* * *

An extremely hot summer day, most of the Team's members were all hanging out inside the cool mountain. If they tried to go outside, then it's a possibility that a bystander could possibly see them come out of a supposedly solid mountain.

The day grew hotter and hotter, with any living organism that had half a brain would try to get anywhere cool. Including the cave.

It was black, hairy, eight legs, and the size of a half dollar. A large spider found its way inside the cave, and to the kitchen where some of the male occupants were currently at.

Wally, sadly was arachnophobic. And that being said, as soon as he spotted a hairy leg of the spider he quickly super speeded to the nearest chair and stood atop of it. Sticking his finger in the direction of the arachnid, he screamed like a girl.

"Wally, it's just a spider." Kaldur said remaining completely calm even though he still wanted to poke his left ear to see if he could possibly still hear from it.

Connor, _pleasant_ as ever, just looked at Wally as he was a big pussy. **(joke form Titus, I blame him again)**

"It's smaller than you so it can't hurt you."

"Yeah, well so is Robin."

* * *

So next thing I thinking of doing was a Shakespeare insults chapter. What do you think?

* * *

Yes for Pre-AP English we are doing our Shakespeare unit which i really don't mind it's just that I can't stop laughing at school of 1) how they talk 2) their clothes


	7. This Isn't An Update But Please Read

**Sorry this isn't an update**

**Oh my god I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**I've been having a really bad time with my depression lately and I hope you all understand. So now I've been having some therapy, both mental and physical. If I haven't said yet but I've hated myself so much that two years ago I tried to end everything by drinking bleach and all it did was wreck my throat including my vocal cords. I really don't want sympathy but it just helps if people can understand that lately it's been really bad.**

**Another thing that's kept me busy is that this year I'm going to Naka Con. Yep I'm going cosplaying as Pikachu and my friends are going as Hetalia (Russia, France, England, America, and Canada) characters and some Black Butler, (Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell) this weekend in Kansas City!**

**Hopefully Naka will cheer me up so I can get to writing more.**

**Thank You to everyone that's read any of my stories, you all have made me really happy and brought joy into my life.**


	8. A Great Conversation Starter

**Den Father**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys it's been a while since I updated this story, haha sorry. So this is a true story that literally happened today, like just a few hours ago and I can't stop laughing. It's been a very interesting day for me starting with all my friends made this 'Molest Yumi Day'… yup. I felt violated once again…**

* * *

**|Mount Justice**

**|3:14**

**RECONIZED: ROBIN B-01**

"Hey Robbie," Wally called from the couch, bored out of his mind. Robin picked up his skateboard he used to get here and rested it up against the wall.

"Good, you're here right on time." Black Canary said walking into the main room after Agent A.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble getting home Master Robin," A said walking over to his young charge. "My apologizes for not being able to pick you up."

"You're fine A, I only had a little trouble getting to the Zeta." He said, head motioning to the skateboard, "but I kind of want a new board. It's not attractive with blood stains and chips in the paint."

The Team only stared at the skateboard, then back to Robin, then back to the board.

"Why?" Kaldur sighed to the youngest, he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So does anyone want to share about their day?" BC broke the silence.

"Oh! Me, me! I've got a good conversation starter!" Robin said raising one hand like in school. He did a cartwheel to a handstand and walked to the center of the room, summersaulted, flipped, and landed upright. He flashed a million dollar smile that beamed mischief.

"So I found out one of my teacher's got arrested today…"

* * *

Sorry it's really short but I'm serious about my teacher getting arrested, she won't be coming back any time soon. And she was an awesome teacher, just too bad what happened to her...


End file.
